


Prawdziwa miłość

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: To musi być prawdziwa miłość [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic, brak bety, prawdziwa miłość, trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam jest zły i mówi Gabrielowi kilka słów za dużo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawdziwa miłość

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221230) by P!nk. 



> Piosenka "True love" P!nk mnie prześladowała, a najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się jej z głowy, było napisanie tego fanfiction.

Sam miał naprawdę dość kłótni z Deanem. Wybiegł z pokoju, ale kiedy tylko to zrobił, zmaterializował się przed nim Gabriel.

— Nie mam ochoty cię teraz widzieć — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i odwrócił się, by odejść.

Powstrzymała go ręką, która znalazła się na jego nadgarstku.

— Co się stało? — spytał archanioł.

Winchester wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku i stanął tuż przy nim, tak że górował nad obecną postacią Gabriela.

— Mam dość.

— Deana? — spytał archanioł, wciąż zachowując spokój, co było dla niego trochę nienaturalne.

— Deana, Casa, nawet ciebie.

Gabriel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Mnie? Co ja ci zrobiłem, łosiu?

Ostatnie słowo przelało szalę goryczy z ostatnich lat.

— Pomyślmy! — krzyknął. — Chciałeś mnie zabić…

— Wy mnie też, więc się nie liczy.

— …musiałem przez ciebie przeżywać setki wtorków, gdzie Dean umierał, a potem zostałem uwięziony w telewizji, gdzie zmuszono mnie do odgrywania chorego na opryszczkę narządów płciowych i dostałem po jajach!

Im dłużej Sam mówił tym jego głos stawał się głośniejszy.

Wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc się uspokoić.

— Jesteś wredny, podły i mówisz głupie rzeczy. Zawsze w tych swoich okropnych dowcipach trafiasz w moje czułe punkty, przez co naprawdę często mam ochotę cię uderzyć. Czasami naprawdę cię nienawidzę i mam wrażenie, że robisz sobie żarty z moich uczuć do ciebie.

 Z każdym kolejnym słowem Sam był spokojniejszy, za to twarz Gabriela wyglądała na coraz bardziej obojętną.

— Więc odejdź — powiedział Gabriel, przerażająco smutnym głosem. — Albo wiesz co? Ja odejdę.

Chciał zniknąć, ale Sam go zatrzymał, tak jak archanioł zrobił to z nim, chwilę wcześniej. Przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując i patrząc prosto w oczy.

— Jesteś dupkiem, Gabe. Obaj to wiemy. Ja też przez te lata święty nie byłem. Tylko, że wiem coś jeszcze. Z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami…

Gabriel wyrwał się z jego objęć i zniknął.

Sam patrzył na puste miejsce przed nim.

— …wciąż cię kocham — dokończył cicho.

Westchnął i ruszył do pobliskiego parku, gdzie usiadł na ławce z kupioną po drodze butelką whisky. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wiele będzie musiał wypić, żeby o tym zapomnieć. Żeby zapomnieć o Gabe’ie.

Pierścionek zaręczynowy, który planował mu wręczyć na kolacji w tę sobotę, ciążył nieprzyjemnie w jego kieszeni. Dean zaczął się śmiać, kiedy mu o tym powiedział. A kiedy zrozumiał, że jego brat mówi na poważnie, próbował go odwieść od tego pomysłu.

— Byłem idiotą — schował twarz w dłoniach. — Wszystko poszło na marne.

Wziął wielkiego łyka, trochę się krztusząc po zrobieniu tego.

— Tylko ja mogłem w tak głupi sposób stracić miłość. Moją jedyną prawdziwą miłość.

— Byłeś? Wciąż nim jesteś — powiedział głos nad nim. — I jak to jest, że po tylu latach wciąż się krztusisz pijąc whisky?

Winchester spojrzał w górę, dostrzegając swojego archanioła.

— Co tu robisz? — poderwał się, odkładając butelkę na ławkę.

— Dean mi powiedział, co chciałeś zrobić — wyjaśnił, a widząc brak zrozumienia u Sama, dodał: — O tym, że chciałeś się oświadczyć.

— Ale…

— A ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem takim kretynem, żeby pozwolić odejść prawdziwej miłości — powiedział Gabriel i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

— Ale wciąż jestem na ciebie zły — dodał.

— Oczywiście. — Sam wywrócił oczami.

— Będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić.

— Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem.

— Będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić i powiedzieć „tak” — powiedział archanioł, a Sam był tak szczęśliwy, że jednak nie wszystko stracone, iż prawie to przegapił.

— Jasne. Czekaj… tak? — spytał zdziwiony, ale Gabe już ich gdzieś przeniósł.

Stali pośrodku wielkiego domu, który zdecydowanie musiał być na nowy, albo chociaż odnowiony, bo było tu pusto, a ściany były niesamowicie białe.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

Winchester rozglądał się ciekawie.

— W naszym przyszłym domu. Jeśli tylko odpowiesz „tak” — powiedział Gabriel, patrząc na niego z psotą w oczach.

— O jakie „tak” ci chodzi? — spytał Sam, mając nadzieję, że myślą o tym samym.

— O to, które wypowiesz, gdy spytam, czy się pobierzemy.

— Ale to ja miałem o to spytać — zaprotestował Sam, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza. — To jest twoje „tak”  — wyszeptał.

— Dokładnie. Problemem jest to, że ty mi wciąż nie powiedziałeś swojego.

— Tak — powiedział Winchester, całując swojego archanioła.

Swoją jedyną prawdziwą miłość.

 


End file.
